A Taste of Reality
by TuxedoUntieAshe
Summary: BxE honeymoon is rudely interrupted when Bella is kidnapped by the Volturi and tortured. She retreats to her mind, unconscious. Will she ever wake up? If she does, will she pick the true reality or is her terrifying world a mere fantasy?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

EDWARD.

This seemed to be a good explanation for my lack thereof thoughts as I gazed into the amber, teasing eyes of my vampire lover and he gazed back just as incredulous, adoring and utterly devoted. We are really married. I thought giddily. My pale fingers explored his soft bronze hair, gorgeous and messed. His pale complexion, alabaster and undeniably unflawed.

We lay, our bodies intertwined on the king-sized bed on our honeymoon, Isle Esme, which Carlisle and Esme had generously offered us to escape to. Just me and him on this small island. My stomach did little flips and I squeezed his hand. These thoughts brought a smile to my full lips, Edward grinned back at me obviously sharing the same thoughts although he assures me constantly the glitch in my brain is in effect and mine is the only thoughts he cannot hear.

Just me and my vampire honey. I felt wistful, not really believing the truth as it seemed unreal. A fantasy of some sort. In three short weeks, I will be a vampire, eighteen forever. Glorious Edward kissed my nose, smitten, "my wifey", he murmured before his eyes darkened a few shades with lust and he lifted me off the bed, warm body on cold as we kissed in a way that should be illegal.

Edward froze suddenly and I was sitting on the bed, alone. He stood in front of my protectively. I touched his arm, "Edward? What is it?" He ignored me, tense and staring ahead at something unseen. I shook his arm. "Shush Bella." He said harshly as he pushed my arm away and listened, not turning to look at me.

I froze too, not wanting to thaw out and let the hurt take over, my eyes filling up automatically thanks to my ridiculous control over my tear ducts. **"Edward, I'm so sorry."** The voice was so peculiar, kind but it sparked sudden fear in me. Why was this woman here? Why was she apologizing?

Instantly, I knew she was a vampire. I would have known even if I didn't look up. The voice was so beautiful and crisp and yet tainted with a tragic sadness that I felt the urge to comfort her dismissing the fact she's a stranger to me and a vampire. One plus one equals two, just as these facts usually equal danger.

Edward had turned to stone, not the usual illusion of fluid movements even when still, it was like he wasn't here with me in mind.  
"Edward? I need you. Edward.." I touched his arm to no reaction. I stared at the woman, helpless.

She was tall with a long face and dark hair. Her eyes a crimson shade. Is she hungry? What has she done to Edward? Is she going to kill me? Probably. The woman had the obvious pallid complexion and enhanced beauty that's part of the package of becoming a vampire.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated, her eyes were shining with genuine regret. My voice came out shakily, "For what? .. What have you done to Edward?" I waited, waited for Edward to whisper in my ear to wake me up, then I would tell him my dream and he would reassure me he is right next to me and this was all a ridiculous dream. I wished that was the case.

Her voice as rough as her appearance, she replied, "This." Then she looked away. Suddenly I was surrounded by at least ten figures, faces hidden by cloaks. I assumed they were vampires, with the speed they had appeared. I gripped Edward's arm, a silent, frantic plea for him to thaw out and protect me. Protect himself.

I wasn't holding onto Edward now, I was moving in someone else's arms and I felt a scream build up in my throat before it fell off flat with a whimper and everything went **black.**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

We had been travelling all day and I knew my Bella was exhausted. We had finally made it to Isle Esme, a small island that Carlisle had given to a Esme as a gift many years ago - a small paradise. The only people on the island far on the other side, this meant privacy.

I stared into the eyes of my beloved. A sweet, melted chocolate colour, unique and utterly adorable. I had never tasted chocolate in my former life.. I mused as I grinned down at Bella, I couldn't bear the thought of losing Bella again, this breathtaking creature, beautiful and even more alluring - ignorant to her beauty.

I held her, so soft and warm. My throat throbbed, dull pain. I could ignore it now that I was totally desensitized from her blood, I can just enjoy her freesia smell without the worry of killing her. I would certainly miss the way her heart thuds gently, quicker at every touch like electric running through her veins. Whispering sweet nothings to her

I felt as if I finally belonged. I would miss the way her cheeks stained with a delightful red with little encouragement on my part. I smiled my crooked smile, the one she had told me she loved, she blushed as I expected. How did I ever deserve this perfect creature? I watched every move as she smiled, her full lips stretched, beaming at me with undiluted, pure happiness.

Could I cause that? I promised myself then tot make her smile like that every day of our immortal life. I wish to surprise her as she always surprises me. Dazzle her, as she put it. I stared at her glowing face and appreciatively at her slender, pale frame. Soon we would be at Dartmouth together, we could be a proper family. She'll absolutely adore the cottage.. Esme would be putting the finishing touches to the garden now.

Like a fairytale. Bella would adore it. Bella suddenly took all thoughts completely, I kissed her gently before placing her on top of me. I kissed her with such eagerness, a fifth of the desire I felt for her, I wish I could worship her properly but until she's changed I can't risk loving her with the same intensity.

_"Just immobilize him, take away his sight and he'll be an easy target. Easy to take. Oh, Edward I'm so sorry." _Zafrina?? I stood swiftly, moving Bella to the bed, out of my arms as I stood in front of her protectively awaiting the horror that was yet to come. Bella called to me, unnerved, I snapped at her and concentrated, automatically feeling guilt but I could push it away. I needed to protect her.

Before I could even see Zafrina's form, I knew she was there. My eyes shut automatically and all I saw was blackness. I didn't bother to talk, it was hard to hear over the stretch of deafening silence. Her voice a whisper. I could barely hear. I worried about moving in case I hurt Bella.

**"Edward, I'm so sorry." **Frustrated, why would Zafrina do this? What did they have on her? I felt Bella faintly pulling my arm, tugging, pleading for me to move. My heart broke. I couldn't answer her. Only stand, useless. I knew in that moment, they were coming for us. I was supposed to protect her and here I am breaking that promise, which had been in our wedding vowels only this morning. The wedding. It seemed so long ago.

Someone tore Bella from me, another vampire. I heard a whimper and she was silent. No noise at all. I was left alone in the darkness.

Vaguely I felt my phone vibrate. Alice, probably. Did it even matter now? I felt my phone removed from my pocket, broken. I was restrained, still in the darkness and I felt myself being led. Bella is still alive, I would smell her blood in the air, but even more, I would just know.

Contradicting myself I couldn't help but feel the full weight of the guilt I had pushed away when I spoke so harshly to Bella, the last words I had said to her.. I hoped desperately and fervently I would get the chance to apologize and hold her the way I had mere minutes ago.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note.

My main focus is going to be "A Taste Of Reality" as it faces serious themes while "Why So Serious?!" is just for laughs. I will be getting back to "Why So Serious?!" - However "...Reality" is my main priority and I want to get it right. If you have any suggestions or just want to review, I'd love to hear from you and thank you everyone that has read, reviewed or added among their favourites, it's absolutely lovely to see my support and know someone actually reads what I write.

Currently I'm writing the next chapter for "A Taste Of Reality". This requires an outrageously large plastic cup filled with frozen coke, depression music to get me in the mood and a crabby, half asleep mind - what else is better motivation?  
Thanks and I can't wait to get the new chapters up.  
This time I'll be proof-reading, I was a teensy-bit slack, especially with "... Serious?!"  
Oh - thats nice. I just noticed the spell-checker.  
Give me time, I'm getting used to the website haha.

Have a nice evening and I will be up writing :


	4. Chapter 3

BELLA POV

I woke, roused by the gradual pain which was becoming harder to ignore with each passing second.

My eyes fluttered open and I tried to move. My body stiff all over and bruised in some places automatically ached in protest. I took in my surroundings. A plain, clerical room - white, of course. Everything - impeccably clean.

The walls have gorgeous Italian patterns etched into them - stone walls? I couldn't help the shiver that clawed itself down my spine, I shivered visibly. There was a metal door with a small peep-hole at the far side of the room.

No objects, a conventional fluorescent light bulb. One entire wall to the side of me appeared to be a mirror. I had seen enough cold case and NCIS to guess to its purpose in this room.

It was a one sided mirror and the other side a means of viewing me at any time without my knowledge.

In this second, I can't help but think of snakes in a zoo. In their glass enclosures, people watching them all day and no way of escaping their probing eyes. A pet of theirs.

Does this mean I'm a pet, too? I shivered again not only from the cold but the sick feeling in my stomach. I'll probably die here. Edward couldn't save me earlier. What chance do I have on my own?

My arm hurts, I moved to rub it but was restrained. Surprised, I looked down and noticed for the first time I was chained to a wall. Fabulous. My arms are numb and  
I'm cold.

I thought about my attire - still wearing my tank top and scanty shorts from the island. It was so hot there.

I envisioned the warmth washing over me. Eyes closed, attempting a sigh of content. No such luck. I couldn't trick myself.  
I tried to speak, "Hello?" but my voice came out raspy and sore - how long had I been out?

I counted the seconds that passed, also working to get my circulation flowing again. 567.. 568.. 569.. 570.. 571.. 57-- The metal door opened, making no sound. I watched the cloaked person walk towards me, . Silky, fluid movements only a vampire could possess.

The figure in the velvet red cloak spoke, "Bella. You are truly an exquisite creature.

The shield you possess is too much for a mere human; Jane is awfully put out that you are an exception to her gift. We're going to exhaust you physically until your shield is your last defense, this will be painful. When we break through to your shield, you will no longer be a threat. Comprehend?" The sick, evil bastard stood there as if waiting for my consent.

His pleasant voice deliberately polite with an undercurrent of excitement. I felt terrified. Kill me, just kill me. Please; just kill me. I began chanting in my head. I knew who the man was, if there was any doubt earlier it was ruled out by his pleasant demeanor. Aro.

"Aro. Please, don't do this. I'll never be a threat. I respect you and I'm innocent. I haven't done anything wrong--" I cut myself off. Babbling would not help. Begging would not help. Here I am at his mercy. Why would he bargain with me?

Aro chuckled. He dropped his cloak to reveal his pallid, paper like complexion. His eyes thirsty for blood and information.

He seemed so eager to torture me. How could he be so cruel? "My dear. I don't view you as a threat, I'm doing you a favour, honestly. If you survive, you will be free to go."

I closed my eyes, I could hear the deliberate attempt to soothe me in his voice. When I opened my eyes this ruled out his act, the  
appearance of kindness. He was smiling.

Smiling. I would truly die here. Alone. Tortured and exhausted until my body just gives out - or when my shield wavers, will my blood be sucked, as if it would be a pity to waste any drop.

A dagger of ice stabbed at my heart. Fear.  
Aro lifted his hand as if to stroke my face. I flinched at the almost touch. He seemed to get the hint. "Very well."

"Zafrina. Jane. Caius. It's time." Time? My breath came out in heavy gasps. Just kill me. Please.

The door opened. Three figures glided inside. Aro turned to face me. "I'm truly sorry. I hope you understand one day and Edward forgives me.. I fervently hope you survive."  
With that Aro dropped his hand, turned on his heel and left the room, shutting the door behind him in a deafening  
thud which shattered the hanging silence.

The woman I had seen earlier in our honeymoon suite stood in the corner of the room, furthest from me.

Jane smiled at me sadistically, murky red eyes glinting with enthusiasm and pure evil. Caius looked slightly bored. I noticed a surgical table had been wheeled in. The contents covered in a white sheet. I didn't want to look.

I turned from the immortals. Closing my eyes, I wished for death.


	5. Chapter 4

BELLA POV

"Let's begin, shall we?" I heard Caius step toward me, deliberately menacing - a cat to a mouse.

"I only hope I can resist her blood. It seems a waste to cut her and not drink. Never mind that. I'll have you in the end. Aro will not pleased.

I cannot fathom why we don't just drink you now, your scent is undeniably alluring .. however Aro demands we learn from you."

I heard a scrape of metal. I opened my eyes at that moment and I wish I hadn't. My stomach dry heaved. Caius had removed the white sheet and on the metal table held all sort of instruments.

Clean, shiny. Dangerous.  
Each more terrifying and curious than the next. I knew their purpose. I saw matches among the metal objects.

Please, let me wake up now. Please.  
Be a dream. A terrifying nightmare. Let me experience the day James broke my leg over and over. That would be a million times more comfortable and desirable compared to this scenario. Anything else. Please.

I cringed as he sharpened a knife in front of me. "This will go into you like butter." He held the knife near my face as if I could miss the frightening object.

I held in my moans and whimpers as he sliced with precision as if caressing me across my stomach, through the thin fabric. He stroked my face with his free hand, his face inches from mine.

I felt nauseous and the scent of my blood reached me. Rusty.. salty. I breathed through my mouth in heavy gasps. I couldn't contain my pained scream as he surprised me by stabbing me with a different object.

I knew he had missed any important organs and arteries on purpose. That would be too simple.. too humane. He had ceased stroking my face,

"Look at me."  
He crooned as he held my face in line with his. I could feel the bruising. God, help me.

ALICE POV

Esme sank into the couch, sketching pad and pencil still in her hand.

She stared at it critically. "The finishing touches to the garden are completed, I hope the happy couple will adore it.. I was thinking of adding a waterfall..."

Emmett popped up next to her. He looked at the layout of the house over Esme's shoulder. "It's too small.. how about adding a few thousand feet to it?" Esme smiled, "Bella has different tastes to you and Rose, dear."

He snorted. "How did Alice convince you to make that _small _change to their closet. It's a walk-in and bigger than their room. Do you think Bella will like that? .."

I continued to listen to their debate over turning the sweet, fairytale cottage into a Gothic castle. Bella's vulnerable form clouded my mind. I stayed with the vision.

_Bella stirred awake, chained to a wall. Cold, frightened. Her hair in knots and wearing a tank top and shorts unsuitable for the room she's in. I noticed the markings on the wall - Italian. _Where was Edward?

I looked ahead forging on into the vision trying my best to stay focussed and not freak for my little sister.

_Edward held restrained by the Volturi. Watching painfully through a one way window as Caius tortures Bella with all sorts of horrific instruments leaving her battered, bloody, bruised. Zafrina's form by the corner, looking away, conflicted. Jane beside Zafrina, watching with poorly disguised satisfaction._I tried desperately to pull myself out of the vision. _Caius picked up a hot poker. He stepped menacing towards Bella, smiling angelically. "This will be fun" He murmured more to himself._

I screamed with her, finally free of the vision.

All types of scary looking knives, bludgeons... even a lighter.

Bella's screams pierced my subconscious on contact.


	6. Chapter 5

I screamed for the sake of Bella's life. For Edward. WHY DIDN'T I SEE THIS BEFORE?! Because I didn't factor anything but love into their honeymoon and the newly-weds had assured me they would be fine... asked me not to peek.

**"CARLISLE!"**I felt Jasper's arms around my waist as he tried to soothe me, sending me calming waves.

"I-DON'T-WANT-TO-BE-CALM-THIS-IS-NOT-A-CALM-SITUATION-BELLA-IS-BEING-TORTURED-BY-THE-VOLTURI-EDWARD-IS-RESTRAINED-FORCED-TO-WATCH-  
WHY-SHOULD-I-BE-CALMED-AT-A-TIME-LIKE-THIS?!"

I slipped out of his arms and screamed at no one and everyone. My distraught and confused family had surrounded me and were witnessing my hysterical outburst - gathered around in concern.

Everyone - except the two people I needed to see. Edward and Bella._ It's too late. They were already taken. _I thought with dread. I've never felt so helpless.

BELLA POV

I don't know how long Caius has been torturing me. I'm covered in blood, bruises and burns.

My sounds voice broken and tearful even to me. Pitiful, pathetic. I'm so exhausted and the pain all over is almost unbearable. My energy waning;  
I'm terribly physically, verbally, and mentally exhausted. I swayed, my chains held me up in a standing position, I would have slumped to the floor ages ago without out the cold metal.

The dark haired woman hadn't moved an inch from the corner of the room and was in her own little world. I envied her. Jane stood, staring at me hard.

Waiting for the smallest hole in my shield. I cried and screamed over and over. _Edward wouldn't just leave me. He's coming for me. What if he couldn't? _A small, broken voice spoke up in my head. I'm a fool to wish such a troubling thought.

I screamed louder than before, too exhausted to flinch anymore as the flames of the dreadful lighter licked at my stomach. Edward. The only thing that could possibly give me the will to live.

I began to feel an unnerving, invasive, strange feeling trickling into my brain. A strange tingling fell over me.

It was there, I was sure. Buried under the physical torture I was currently enduring. It was turning into sharp pain... Jane. Jane...

She's gotten through my shield. My last and only defense. I panicked. I breathed in through my nose, as if to have a calming effect however this was a bad idea in more ways than one.

The blood invaded my senses. The feeling of nausea growing stronger.

Great. Good job, Bella. I whimpered under my breath, holding a scream as the mental and physical pain became too much. Everything hurt.

_  
Help me._


	7. Authors Note 2

Authors Note.

I hope you're enjoying this, I had to work myself into a minor depression to write this section.  
I think I've got the idea for the next few chapters although the ending will become clear to me later on.  
I downloaded the New Moon play-list - well the songs composed by Alexandre Desplat, anyway.  
His music is brilliant and it suits the atmosphere of the previous and coming chapters.  
Desperate, wilting, mournful and finally calm.

I re-read the previous chapters to the play-list and it gave me a nice perspective I hadn't considered earlier :)  
Once again, thank you for taking the time to read me and review. I hope to hear your perspective on the direction this is heading.  
It's not nearly over. It's 2.52 here in Perth and I'm determined to get at least another two chapters done.  
Maybe I'll dream up an ending.

Enjoy.


	8. Chapter 6

Edward POV

"Why are you doing this?" My voice sounded small and detached.

Alec had released my senses of sight, hearing, smell and feeling to me upon Aro's instruction.  
Originally Zafrina had distracted me, kept me in the darkness so I was an easy capture target but she was gone now. I had read a flicker of her mind before she left. I felt pain wash over me.

Kachiri and Senna had been sentenced to death leaving Zafrina, weak and alone for manipulation. I felt disgust. I'm now being restrained by two vampires, neither as muscular or tall as  
Emmett but almost as strong.

I was walked down a curiously long corridor. Aro led the way, avoiding eye contact with me - embarrassment. I listened in hard on his thoughts, listening for mention of Bella. He slipped up  
and accidentally laid bare the image he had been trying to keep hidden from me until later. Bella, chained to a wall.

Leaving her alone with Caius and Jane. Torturing her. I spasmed in pain and anger rippled through me. How dare they touch her? How could they be so cruel?

Aro knew he had slipped up and he cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable, feeling only embarrassment.

I didn't realize I had stood still, refusing to move until the men restraining me had shoved me hard, jolting me out of Aro's mind.

I was burning now, with pure hatred. We came to a room with a glass wall - not so different from an interrogation room except this side was for enjoyment and the other which had Bella on it - torture.  
My eyes didn't have to search more than a second for the sweating, bloodied and bruised Bella. My wife. She looked beyond pain, defeated. She was a bundle of tears and hurt.

What had they done to her?

I almost wished I hadn't thought this in that last second as my perfection vision zoomed in on the messy and bloodied tray of used, discarded and unused torture weapons.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD. LOOK AT HER." Aro stepped towards me, it was hard to tear my eyes away from Bella's vulnerable form.

"Ah ah ah. Language." Aro slapped me across the face, his voice patronizing. I was staring at Bella again. My heart that hadn't beat in almost a century was now twisting painfully in my chest. I could hear her screams and they cut through me.

"STOP--please!" My smooth voice came out strangled.

"If you and your dear sister, Alice join our happy coven. Of course, we'll stop. Bella would be changed and stay here so there is no unnecessary complications.  
If you wish her to be out of pain, for the most part. Join us. Now."

His tongue clicked softly and I had the overwhelming urge to rip his head off. "Anything. I will. Yes. Just stop!" I cried in defeat.

He was hurting her again.  
Jane had gotten through to Bella's shield and was causing her mental agonizing pain. With terrible effort, I ripped my gaze once again away from Bella and turned to meet Aro's stare.  
"I will become one of you. I cannot, however, speak for Alice." He beamed at me, unconcerned.

"This means living by our diet, an amount of loyalty etcetera...you get the picture." He babbled. _Kill humans? _Bella would never approve.. but if it meant her safety... I tried not to give it much thought. "I understand." I replied through tight lips.

"How wonderful! I'm so happy you agreed! Bella needs some time to rest now. She'll be fine in our safe hands."

He smiled at me encouraging all I could do was stare at him in reply, disbelieving. We are so fu--

_Help me._I heard Bella's thoughts. She sounded so exhausted. I stared, listening to her as she fretted about my whereabouts when she had just been tortured for lord knows how many hours!

Her thoughts broke off and she went limp. BELLA?! "Bella.. Bella.. BELLA!" I cried as I broke free from my careless guards and began hitting the glass as hard as I could over and over.

The door remained blocked from me however no-one moved .. a room of statues watching my pitiful display. "ARO. What do you want?! I said yes. NOW HELP HER."  
I demanded, impatient and figuratively having a heart attack over the poor girl. Panicked, I stopped - realizing the uselessness of my actions.  
I hadn't broken through the glass. Remarkable. Confusion played across my features.

I couldn't rip my eyes away from Bella's unmoving, vulnerable body. Was she breathing?! I listened for her heart beat. It's so.. faint.

From the corner of my peripheral vision, I saw Aro nod and Jane smiled wickedly before sauntering out of the room, Caius in tow.

Bella looked so worn out like her body had just.. given up. I couldn't bear the thought. She'll be fine.. she'll be fine.... I chanted inside my head until the words made sense no more.

A group of females, vampires walked into the room containing Bella.  
In a matter of seconds they had cleared the room of any blood and Bella was laying strapped to a hospital bed with all sorts of needles  
and tubes containing liquid poked into her veins.  
I noticed Zafrina sitting beside Bella's form which looked so peaceful if I couldn't see the marks the brutal torture she had undergone for hours to no end, I would think she was simply  
sleeping.  
I knew it was much more serious than the possibility she had merely fainted from the stress her body and mind had been through.

Zafrina held Bella's fragile hand in hers and I listened, a broken man as her intentions were laid bare to me.

* * *

Reviews make tuxedo cat happy. ^ ^

I just got back from the city. I was visiting my gorgeous newly adopted kitten.  
I'm moving house soon and currently I'm renting and only Tuxedo cat is allowed so my new kitten has to stay with his lovely foster carers.  
Trying to come up with a middle name to suit him.

Green eyes.  
Insane, to the point it's just easier to say, "awww"  
Grey and white fur.  
White socks.  
Absolutely adores his ferret toy.  
Refuses to eat cat food/ loves all fruits, vegetables and meals.  
Pink nose.  
Loves water.  
Loves fire.  
Mood swings - sometimes he's calm however most of the time he's hyper and playful.  
Staring competitions - he'll win.  
Can be found under the couch or in the shower.  
Vocal, like chirping.  
He's a little flirt.

Suggestions welcome.


	9. Chapter 7

_Pinch me, is this real?_  
_This feeling of release_  
_I'm floating in your Heaven_  
_In the corners of my dreams_

_Tasting life_  
_Numb again_  
_Close my eyes_  
_It begins_

_I cannot stumble here_  
_I am safe inside my head_  
_When I wake up I'll forget_  
_I'll come back to my mess_

_I will not leave_  
_Stay asleep_  
_Step further in_  
_My ecstasy _

Waking Dream - Natalie Walker.

* * *

Zafrina POV

I know Edward is watching. They told me he would be. I feel disgusted for myself, _how had I let myself be bullied into this?  
_Oh right, Aro had Kachiri and Senna murdered and the only assurance I would live was if I betrayed Edward and his new bride.

If I hurt her with my illusions.. I knew I was being watched and I better start quick. Forgive me, Edward… Bella.  
I conjured up the scene they had told me to.  
As if the poor girl hadn't been through enough.

Bella POV

"Bella?" The voice brought me closer to consciousness.

Vaguely I felt someone shaking my arm gently. "Edward?" I cried, pushing myself that last step out of the darkness, towards Edward.

I opened my eyes confused as a man who was not Edward crouched near me. His hazel eyes concerned, curious. I noted his attire; a white lab coat, spectacles..

Startled, I backed into a corner as far away as I could from this stranger. I ran through the recent events I could remember. I groaned in pain at the memories.  
But it still doesn't explain why or how I got here.

I bit my lip, terrifed. "Who are you?" I asked the floor, waiting for the man's reply. What I really meant was, where am I and where is Edward?

However I figured I could be patient, try for subtle. I took in my surroundings still waiting the man's answer.

He seemed to be writing something in his clipboard. The room seemed similar to the torture chamber I had been in earlier.. I pushed the memory away and continued to note  
the room ignoring the biting edge to the attempt at nonchalance by mental voice made.

The walls are whiter than I remember. These walls are padded. There was a small bed and that was it. _Where the hell am I? _It looked like a stereotypical mental institution.  
I laughed out loud, in gasps, becoming hysterical. This isn't funny and I'm panicking but it's just so.. ironic. The Volturi torture me for  
hours to no end then dump me at the nearest mental institution!

Wait. I'm not hurting. I surveyed my body. Squeaky clean, no bruising.. no burn marks. Nothing hurt. How long have I been here?

Fear gripped at my heart. Can I leave? The man seemed to have forgotten I was there and continued to write furiously inside his clipboard. Great.  
I cleared my voice and tried again.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" He looked up at me, his eyes grave. He took a step forward towards me, cautious as if I would attack or freak out.

"It's okay Bella. You're at the institution. My name is Dr. Osgood. You've been here for six years. Your parents, Renee and Charlie Swan  
were concerned when you began hallucinating, conjuring up mythical friends. You shut the whole world out completely. We're here to help you.  
Do you remember?"

I froze.

He took this as encouragement to step in and put his hand on my arm, still cautious. "This is a lot to take in .. why don't you rest on your bed and maybe it'll all come back to you.. okay?"  
He helped me up and guided me to the bed.

This man is lying. He's been hired by the Volturi. Something inside me snapped. "Take your hand off me." I hissed, my voice dripping with venom.  
He dropped his hand instantly. "Bella, we're here to help you. Don't you want to get better?" He spoke in a voice he thought was soothing.

It had the opposite effect.

I lost all pretences. I didn't care anymore. I just want my family. I want Edward.

"Where is Edward? This isn't real. I need Edward. I have to get back to him. Please.. whatever the Volturi has on you or is paying you. The Cullen's can triple it. They can help you. Please."  
My voice came out rushed and frantic. Pleading.

He opened his phone, dialed quickly and spoke, "Ms. Swan is getting a little.. overwhelmed. Room 128. Thank you." He looked at me, concerned again. "Bella, please.  
Edward isn't real. Neither are the Cullen's. You know that, don't you? Vampires don't exist."

Two burly men walked in through the white door I hadn't noticed. One holding a needle. He handed it to the good doctor and the other restrained me.

I fought with all my strength but I might as well be fighting a vampire. I squirmed but he held me still with some effort. Dr. Osgood who I dubbed Mr. Cheerio there and  
then injected me with a needle, the fluid a murky white colour.

"This is for your own good." He muttered before the room swayed, drowsiness against my brain and won. Before it pulled me under I thought of Edward playing the piano.

My lullaby.

I hummed along in the hazy darkness. Where is my vampire? Is he real? Of course he is. He has to be. I thought of his ridiculously perfect voice, kind heart, his  
face as if carved by the Gods themselves. It doesn't seem real..

Every second I'm away from him I feel as though he's slipping away. What if the Cullen's never existed? Then I don't exist. None of this does. I feel so confused. I listened to the lullaby, pierced into my mind.

Memorising the way his slender fingers would caress the keys, barely touching them. What hope is there for me if he's not real?  
I floated in the darkness, pondering this.

If he's not real.. No. He's real. He must be. _But something, someone so perfect, beautiful - it can't be real. Can't exist. _No. I can't give up on Edward. I can't. He has to be real

. It all felt so real. The pain. The way he would gaze into my eyes, his gorgeous golden eyes. Am I insane? Probably. Is all of this a nightmare? Just a dream? Something I conjured up?

No. Edward is coming for me. I will be saved and this will all be stopped. I'm married.  
I looked to my ring finger. Bare. Where was Edward's ring? I hadn't worn the ring long enough for it to leave a mark but surely.. something.

I need some kind of evidence he exists.. I wracked my mind.

Every memory, every touch seemed to disprove his existence.

It's all too perfect.  
Needing a distraction I lost myself in the lullaby.

The tune sounded different, _**wrong**._  
it's still the same beautiful melody I remember however it seems bitter… mournful – an absolute alternate to the original Edward had composed  
for me.


	10. Chapter 8

I just typed up a brilliant chapter and was about to click **Save **when Internet Explorer closed with a message - Not Responding.  
Pure brilliance. Heartbreaking. All the works. I'm devastated. This chapter will never be half the genius level I had strangely achieved.  
:( Fail computer.

* * *

EDWARD POV

"What do you plan to do with Bella?" I demanded.

"I told you. I am simply testing her abilities.. When she wakes she will be made one of us, son."

"But why?"

"It's a test of Zaphrina's loyalty and abilities as much as it is Bella's." He pursed his lips.

Another vague answer.

I had been getting them all week.

"But Bella can never wake under such **stress**. She's in a coma because of you.

You may not have done it personally. You did however order the torture itself,

you issued it. I saw you watch. You enjoyed it, too.

Because of you, bastard. She had to retreat deep within her mind to escape the trauma you bestowed on her.

Now she's god knows where. And still you see this as a chance to torture her further. Mentally.

How could you be so cruel?" My voice dripped with loathing and obvious disgust.

I watched Aro digest this accusation. He tried to remain civil, keep up the act.

"Edward-"

"Fix her. Stop this madness. This cruelty."

"You forget who you're talking to." He snapped

It was like a slap in the face.

An insult.

Under his instruction my wife is tortured for hours upon hours until she is so traumatised and broken. She is forced to find reprieve

in a coma. Where for his own entertainment he forces a family friend to use her gift to fabricate a world where she is tortured and

eventually will be turned mad. It's too much for one human.

As if I need to be reminded of his power, his authority.

A growl ripped through my chest. Feral and gaining volume.

I sounded like a furious mountain lion.

Good.

"Fu-"

"Edward!" The voice startled me as Alice skipped to my side.

Her eyes wide, disbelieving. Anxious.

"Alice! What an extraordinary pleasure. How was your flight? No trouble I hope."

He smiled at her warmly, once again with the facade.

The furious glint in his eye disappeared as he turned on her with a mega-watt smile.

I had crossed him and he would make me pay.

With what? I have nothing in this world I could give him he doesn't already have.

I focused on his thoughts but he was completely absorbed, already consumed by Alice. Finally, a complete collection.

Aro escorted us to the suite Alice would be staying in until a more permanent fixture was ready.

Alice carted along her suitcases easily and chatted with Aro, excitedly and pleasantly.

She act was flawless.

Aro promised to be back in a few hours after dinner and business had been attended to, very boring.

Would we like to have dinner with him or would we be continuing with our unusual diet of swine? We enquired.

We declined politely and then he was gone, shutting the door behind him.

I watched Alice unpack as I fiddled absentmindedly with a button on my white Italian silk shirt.

A soft sigh escaped my lips. Alice stood in front of me.

I watched her face contort with love, pity, understanding and misery. Internally she was a mess.

Then she did something unexpected.

She slapped me. Anger thickened the air as she stared at me. I felt as if I should be on fire under her wrathful gaze.

A furious screech spat at me, her voice rose a few octaves.

She didn't talk. Her thoughts were already screaming at me.

**Idiot.**

Slap.

**Did you even think of your family? How about Esme?**

Slap.

**How could you almost..**

Slap.

**Did you think of Bella?! Huh?**

Slap.

She paused, unmoving - overcome with unbearable rage.

**He could kill her. Easily. Without repercussions. What could we do?!**

Slap.

My cheek felt like it should be burning.

I was impressed, she was giving it everything she had.

**HOW COULD YOU?**

Slap.

**Do you want us to lose you too?**

Slap.

She gave up with the slapping and began hitting me with her fists, hard.

**Bella needs us. We need you. You decide to be her protector, _now_?!**

**It's a little late for that, don't you think?**

**The girl is in a coma.**

**If you push him enough he'll kill her. Take away any life support.**

**Nor Emmett. Carlisle, Rose, Esme, Jasper, the Denali's, the wolves, even me - all-seeing Alice could do a thing to stop him.**

I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the pain coming off her in ripples.

She pushed me away suddenly, turning her back on me.

I couldn't bear the pain she was feeling, alone.

I spun her around to look in her eyes.

Her eyes sparkled with tears that could never fall.

She looked so fragile.

Heart-broken.

A little girl who had just been told Santa was made-up.

I crushed her to me in a tight, protective hug.

"Where is she?" She whispered, her voice muffled by my shirt.

Her voice was pleading, small. As if asking me to make sense of this devastating situation.

Helplessness invaded me.

She looked up at me. Her rhetorical question hanging in the air.

I enveloped her in another hug, holding my little sister to me desperately.

"Hush. Bella will wake and then we'll go home. It's just a matter of time... You'll see."

I murmured in a sad, small voice.

Alice hid her face in my shirt, heaving with unshed tears.

I smoothed her hair and hummed a few bars of Bella's lullaby wishing she could hear me and wake up.

Ridiculously, yet not. I felt envious and wistful of the fairytale prince who could awaken his lost love with a tender, human kiss and a few

magical words.

The only kiss I could give my love to save her now would be a painful kiss of death.

I felt Alice's body shudder and fell unconsciously into her vision, remembering. A past vision.

Bella as a glorious and eternal vampire. Mine forever.

This vision would disappear soon forever. Alice and I would forever have it etched in our memory. Wistful.

A mere memory, out of my lovers grasp.

"Charlie." She breathed.

Pain, a terrible pain attacked my insides. I knew it was all emotional but it was so concentrated

I could have doubled over but I would never do that to Alice.

I couldn't. It would break her further.

My heart, unbeating and cold, still present. Why? Bella needs it more than I ever will.

She needs it NOW and I can't help her.

The thought of my mortal father in law brought on another flood of hysteria and regret.

What would we tell him?

The man put on a brave face and a gruff voice but Bella - she is and always will be his world.

If she mysteriously disappeared or died, he would die inside. I knew that.

His world is about to be trampled and obscured and the man has no idea...

I wish I had that ignorance.

Brother and sister. Alice and I clung to each other, both aching to hold Bella in our arms.

"Knock, knock." Aro called pleasantly outside the door.

We untangled from each other and stood side by side, brave faces on.

"Come in, Aro." Alice beamed at him in a musical voice.

He was about to speak but she cut him off sweetly.

"Before we get down to business. May we visit Bella? I miss her so."

He smiled at her, "understanding".

"Of course Alice, dear. I would be concerned if you hadn't asked." He sounded almost genuine, fatherly.

His tone perfected but his power hungry thoughts broke the illusion for me.

Alice grabbed my hand. We were inseparable right now and probably would be a long time... after.

"Jane?" Aro called softly, staring at our joined hands.

"Aro, I will take them to see their human." She smiled before snickering at our display of affection.

_Weakness. _She thought.

Aro excused himself and Jane led the way to corridor which now held painful memories for me.

I tightened my grip on Alice's hand and she looked at me sideways.

"I'll be right outside." The warning was evident in her soprano voice. She smiled sweetly

and opened the door for us.

Alice noticed Zafrina sitting with Bella and holding her hand but didn't comment.

We walked to the other side of Bella's bed and dropped to our knees next to her, ignoring Zafrina.

Alice bit back a gasp.

Bella looked horrible.

I ached to hold her.

She looked at pale as us and the effects of the dreadful hours of torture was evident all over her skin.

Cuts, burns, bruises. You name it and she had it.

I took in the needle marks on her arms. They had been rough and bruised the skin.

"Hello, Bella" Alice smiled warmly as if we were talking to her normally, conscious.

"The room is a bit drab, I suppose. Clerically, obsessively white. I don't like it. Could do with a touch of paint..."

Her nose wrinkled.

She smelled it too.

Bella smelled wrong from the tubes of thick liquid in her body and the needles they had stuck in her.

"Sweetheart, we're both here. I need you. Please come back to me, love."

Her hand flew up and grasped mine which had been hovering above hers, cautiously inching to touch her cold hand.

"Bella?" I whispered frozen in my cautious and dangerously hopeful state.

I looked sideways at Alice, her eyes filled once again with the treacherous impossible tears and shook her head.

_She's not waking, Edward._

_People in comas sometimes move. Remember? She's not here with us."_

She hugged me, our eyes locked on Bella's motionless form.

A ridiculous thought came to me. It had lingered before.

An unrestrained impulse and two seconds later my lips were on hers.

Urgent. Denial. Pleading. Finally, hopeless.

I kissed her forehead before straightening up. I longed for her to open those beautiful

chocolate doe eyes. Breathtaking.

It hadn't worked, of course.

Vampires don't belong in fairy tales.

Nightmares, perhaps.

Alice tried to smile, make better of the situation but I saw her lips tremble and pull downwards again.

How could we ever smile again?

Without this beautiful, stubborn creature we were broken.


	11. Chapter 9

EDWARD POV

Bella was sitting in my room staring out the open window, humming.

Impatiently waiting for me to come back from my hunt. I was about to make my appearance known when she started singing.

The most beautiful voice on the planet.

I thought about this for a moment.

"Alice?" I called in a low, lingering voice as I walked downstairs to my piano.

She appeared immediately with sheet music.

"She's singing this. It's pretty isn't it? Start playing.. This line here. 3... 2... now." I did what she said.

I imagined the music floating up to my room, where Bella would hear and investigate.

She surprised me by dancing lightly as she walked downstairs behind me, still singing quietly.

I heard the gentle thud of her steps.

I didn't look up in fear she would become embarrassed and stop.

The song ended too soon and I immediately wished it would go on forever.

The tune haunting and beautiful within itself was balanced by the glorious voice of my Bella.

I could hear her breathing. It was just us in the house. "That was beautiful love… I didn't know you could sing."

I stood and turned. Her lips attacked mine as she melted in my arms. She was truly unique.

She smiled at me, the blush rising to tint her cheeks.

"What were you singing?" I inquired, so I could file the song and Bella's voice away in mind somewhere.

Her blush deepened.

"Once upon a December… It was in the Disney movie – Anastasia."

I chuckled and hugged her to me, picking her up and swaying. She rested her face in the crook of my neck. Her warm breath tickled me.

I opened my eyes, still holding her lifeless hand and still smelling the wonderful, floral fragrance of sweet strawberries and fresh freesia from memory.

I couldn't bear to look at her but I did. It was a mistake. It brought my intense worry back.

Where was her soul? Lost?

I delved deeper into Zafrina's mind. It was hard to see, she had kept it terribly well hidden earlier.

It amazed me she could hide it from me and use her gift at the same time.

I didn't have to look at Alice to hear her thoughts.

I knew I shouldn't intrude on such a private moment but I couldn't resist seeing Bella in her memory.

Alice kept her eyes closed, smiling at the adorable memory before her.

ALICE POV

"Bella-Bella-Bella!" I tackled her to the floor. Oops.

"Alice, you're quite ridiculous for a big bad vampire" She smirked at me.

The boys were away and I had decided on a girl's night out.

Bella had agreed, finally to letting me drive us to Los Angeles and back in the Porsche.

How I love my canary yellow Porsche.

We had been shopping, I had given her a make-over, watched a weepy adolescent movie and we were now making cookies.

The ingredients all smelled the same to me, like sour dirt but Bella seemed to be enjoying the taste of the choc-chip cookie dough.

She was stealing gobs of it when I wasn't looking. I had never made cookies before and was intently reading the instructions.

The amount of dough in the mixing bowl had depleted by at least half. I grabbed the bowl.

"Nooo. We have to wait until the oven is pre-heated, which is in exactly twenty seconds

and then we wait another twenty minutes for it to cook! Then you need to account cooling time…"

She grinned; her cheeks were full of dough.

How in hell did she do that?!

I looked down at the bowl then stared at her in astonishment.

Two hours later Bella had fallen asleep on the sofa in the middle of a Will and Grace Marathon.

It was truly fascinating to hear her sleep-talking.

She talked about Edward, everything being too green.

I was delighted when I automatically answered her when she called my name and we had a long conversation

although she wasn't conscious she just kept replying to me.

"Are you planning on stealing my innocent brothers' virginity?" I knew her reply already.

"Mm, Edward... protect his virtue. Corrupt the… sparkly … choo-choo."

She was so far gone she wouldn't remember this in the morning.

I stroked her hair affectionately.

I love my sister.


	12. Chapter 10

BELLA POV

I've lost track of the time, how much time has passed since I've seen Edward? Every morning, my jailer comes to check on me.

Asking me questions.

How did I sleep? Basic questions.

One morning, the doctor asked me kindly if Edward was here talking to me, now.

I stared at him, ridiculing. I searched for the right words.

"He's real… but he's not here. Your question would be the same as asking me if you're here now talking to me, to which I would reply yes but alas to this – Edward is not here. I do miss him."

This was a good day. I would be gentle spoken and answer all of his questions, bored out of my mind. Ha-ha, no pun intended.

I had bad days though.

One time the doctor asked me what song am I humming all the time?

This surprised me because I hadn't consciously realized I was doing this.

When I replied, my lullaby Edward had composed for me he begun telling me I was wrong.

I had fabricated a world to escape to, a world with a Mr. right who had a bit of a dark side, danger – but not too much.

My ideal. He continued to tell me I had chosen to live in this world for years now and I had chosen wrong.

Everything I believed to be true was wrong. This would irritate me. I snapped, absolutely lost it when I asked him where Jacob was now and he replied I made him up too.

I had to be sedated that time and I woke up sore from the lack of movement.

My heart fractured a little every time anyone told me otherwise to the existence of the vampires, wolves and everything else I had ever known.

I'm trying to stay strong. My heart hurts everyday. How much are they paying this man to keep me here?

I'm going insane here. Is this what the Volturi want?

Why hasn't Edward come to get me?

I woke up sore again – yesterday was another bad day, but I wasn't sedated instead I was left to cry myself to sleep.

As soon as I awoke I realized today would be a bad day too when I heard the words that left the 'good' doctors mouth.

Dr. Osgood sat in a chair he had brought in and was making some notes.

"Bella. You're awake. I have a bit of a surprise for you.

Renee and Charlie are in the other room. They would like to see you again."

I stared at him. Fear gripped my heart. They were here too. Wouldn't the Volturi harm them?

"Get them out of here. You know as well as I do, the Volturi will kill them in a second. Why are you pretending not to know?

Get them out of here!" I cried.

"Please."

"I'm afraid I can't. Don't you want to see your parents, Bella?" He spoke soothingly now.

Although Edward was better at calming me down. Edward was better at everything.

I was missing Renee… and Charlie.

I hadn't seen anyone else in a while. I took a deep breath.

"I want to see my parents." He smiled encouragingly towards me and left to call them in.

I would remain calm. If they don't know, they can't be hurt. Right?

"Oh, Bella!" Renee cooed, rushing to me and holding me in a hug.

I noticed Charlie and Renee had walked hand in hand inside the room – that was weird, where's Phil? I wouldn't dwell on this now I missed them so much.

Hot tears built up and fell down my cheeks.

"D-dad. Tell them about Edward. About Jacob. Billy! Tell him, they're all real! Please! You know they are." So much for being calm.

Renee looked concerned, Charlie puzzled.

"Bella… sweetheart." He began. Oh not you too! "I don't know who these people are. They're not real, baby."

I threw my arms around his neck and cried.

"You're lying. Lying…" I chanted quietly to myself, sobbing and staining his t-shirt with tears. "Mum, where's Phil?" I blubbered,

removing myself from Charlie and smoothing my hair in attempt to look normal and not like the insane child they made me out to be.

She stared at me. "Sorry? Who's Phil?" She glanced at Charlie, evidently confused.

"Your husband! He's like half your age, plays baseball and he's a great guy. Dad – you guys are divorced and you live in Forks, Washington.

Mum, you stayed in Florida. I moved in with Dad because you wanted to travel with Phil.

I met Edward at the school and we were married. He's a vampire and I'll be one too, soon. If I ever get out of here.

You love my mother-in-law Esme and Carlisle, Edward's dad.

I'm sorry I never told you guys about Edward being a vampire but you won't believe me so it's okay if I tell you now.

And Jacob – I broke his heart because he's a werewolf and my best friend and he inexplicably loves me but I rejected him and chose Edward.

DON'T YOU REMEMBER ANY OF THIS?" I rushed out barely breathing.

Moments passed and it was quiet.

Renee looked like she was going to speak but closed her mouth again.

It was Charlie who spoke.

"Honey, please. If you get better you can come home with us, don't you want to be with your family?"

He looked deeply troubled now.

I hugged him. "Dad, Edward is my family now."

He looked so… pained I felt horrible. "Dad please, believe me!"

"Ahem… Charlie, Renee – can we have a word in the corridor?"

They nodded and followed him outside shutting the door behind them, refusing to look me in the eye.

CHARLIE POV

Her delusions had gotten worse.

I couldn't look her in the eye as Renee and I followed the doctor outside to talk.

Basically he told us we were most important factors in getting Bella better, thinking healthy.

We have to help convince her, these characters she made up in her mind are just that – made up.

Or we risk losing her forever.

This was tough on Renee and me.

We missed out daughter so bad.

"You have to make her miss living with you. Promise her things if she gets better. Make it… irresistible"

Oh yeah, real easy.

"She wants a family; why not remind her of your definition of family?"

The man had a point. Keep talking….

"I think you need to humor her a little bit with this made up world. Get her talking about all of it.

Don't squash her speech, just listen. Then point out all the horrible events or things in the world that would make her

want to leave it all behind… forget.

Don't be afraid to guilt trip."

Smart man.

This will work! It has to.

BELLA POV

They were gone a long time. When they finally returned, the Osgood excused himself and let me alone with my parents.

They were timid and worried but I told them everything that had happened since I moved back to Forks. Everything.

I was so relieved they listened, but felt terrible when they made me relive Edward leaving me.

"Hon, don't you think it's a sign Edward left you… You're meant to be with us, in the sun."

Renee was humouring me but I was too far gone, just thrilled she was here, talking to me even if she was saying the wrong things.

"Bella… we wanted to tell you this, we found out this morning.

Renee is pregnant." I looked up for the first time. "Mum?"

"It's true, baby." This wasn't right.

"This isn't supposed to happen…" I muttered softly.

"Hon?" I forgot they were there.

"No… nothing." They looked disappointed.

Charlie unconsciously moved his arm around Renee's waist and rested his hand content on her stomach.

How hadn't I noticed earlier, they were absolutely glowing.

"Bella, please. Just come home with us. It's easy.

Just tell me. Vampires don't exist. Say it. Easy peasy."

Renee spoke gently but I knew she was getting impatient; worry was etched into her eyes.

"I can't. I can't."

"Baby, it's the only way."

"You're lying. Why are you lying to me? You can't be my parents!"

"Bella, please."

I screamed incoherently making them jump.

I took the chance to run, I tripped – typical and crawled to the corner furthest from them. My back as close to the wall as it could get.

I've had enough of this!

"I WANT EDWARD!" I screamed putting my hands to my head. I felt pain coming back. I curled up, tears flowing freely.

I didn't look up as Charlie appeared at my side with the two orderlies with big needles to sedate me and the Osgood.

I knew they were there. I could here them speaking but I blocked it out. Screaming.

They tried to hold me still but I squirmed, crying louder – hysterical.

A lost cause.

"EDWARD!" They stuck a needle in my arm.

"Bella!" I'm sure it was Renee calling me but I pretended to hear Edward.

I want to go home.

The needle pulled me under and I was floating again. Just drifting in the dark.

Unsure what to do now.


End file.
